Early diagnosis of breast cancer improves prognosis. Most breast cancers are detected by patients themselves. Recent evidence suggests that regular breast self-examination (BSE) results in earlier detection and, thus, better prognosis. These facts taken together imply that educating women to perform regular BSE ought to have high priority as a public health measure. Several studies have shown that informational programs (lectures, films, BSE demonstrations, etc.) can have limited success in promoting the adoption of regular BSE. Recent Gallup polls, however, show that many women who are aware of BSE and its utility say that fear of cancer prevents them from practicing BSE routinely. The proposed project will compare three different methods of teaching women employed at the Downstate Medical Center and Kings County Hospital Center about breast cancer and BSE. The cognitive approach replicates the type of education used in previous studies and in use currently by many cancer educators. The affective approach incorporates group exercises designed to deal with women's feelings about cancer and BSE. The mixed approach combines aspects of cognitive and affective education. It is hypotheized that the mixed approach will be the most successful in motivating women to practice BSE effectively as determined at 3, 12 and 24 month follow-ups. Scores on psychological scales measuring fear, self-sufficiency, and breast investment may predict response to the different educational programs. Comparison of the three educational approaches will be extended to a clinic, a college, and an industry in the second and third years of the project. Follow-up data on participants in these programs should considerably broaden the data base on which future educational efforts rely.